


Iron Alchemist

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Iron Chef RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allez alchimie!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bronze_ribbons (ribbons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/gifts).



"Allez alchimie!"

Snape displayed his familiar smirk as his apprentices gathered several cauldrons of the secret ingredient – moonflowers. Fragile, yet full of deliciously toxic possibilities.

He'd had his doubts about this… experience. The spell to imitate puerile muggle television had been invented by Granger, for Merlin's sake, even if she'd been imperio'ed to do it. But "Iron Alchemist" was a real challenge, with his lord's severe supervision. Even competing against Hufflepuffs.

And, thought Champion Snape later, as he savored the feel of Lord Kaga's elegant lips against his own, the rewards were more than sufficient. He'd disposed of Potter himself.


End file.
